Consequences of Travel
by Rubik
Summary: Things are not the same anymore for Hermione; will they ever be? A Time Turner story with a unique twist. Set in the early 1980’s at Hogwarts. SS/HG Currently discontinued.


Title: _Consequences of Travel_ Chapter 1

Summary: Things are not the same anymore for Hermione; will they ever be? A Time Turner story with a unique twist. Set in the early 1980's at Hogwarts. SS-HG

Disclaimer: I do not own, or will ever own, anything to do with Harry Potter. That right belongs to J.K.Rowling. This is not for profit, only for fun. This disclaimer applies to this chapter and all future chapters.

Chapter 1 - Lost

She slammed shut her Arithmancy text book shut and looked out the window staring at the sun setting in the June sky. She was getting sick of the loud noises in the common room while she was trying to study for the NEWTS that were less than one week away.

"BE QUIET!" Instantly everyone hushed and looked over towards where the normally quiet Head Girl of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, exploded with anger.

"Herm, we are just celebrating the Quidditch Cup win," Ron exclaimed while opening his third bottle of beer butter.

"I understand, fifth win in a row, or something like that; but, it is less than a week to finals and I need to-"

"-Herm you don't need to study anymore-"

"-do some last minute revising before the tests start; and for the final time, I'm not a hermit, so don't call me HERM!" she said, sick of Ron acting like she is still the _child_ he went out with during a short time in their fifth year.

"I think someone needs to relax a little," Lavender said in hushed tones to Seamus, but as it was dead quiet in the room Hermione heard her easily.

"Lavender, I don't need to relax, I need to study! I don't understand how all of you are either taking your NEWTS, OWLS, or finals in five days, and yet it seems as if I am the only one studying. How are you going to pass your exams; by looking into a crystal ball or by some other nonsense?" She didn't wait for an answer as she got out of her chair, grabbed her book bag and Arthimancy book and stormed out of the common room.

Walking down the deserted hallways of Hogwarts Hermione decided to go up to the Astronomy Tower to study, 'at least it will be peaceful and quiet there,' she thought absentmindedly. After climbing up the many stairs she finally reached the top of the tower and slowly pushed opened the heavy door.

"Harry…Harry, I love you so-" She heard from a happily sounding Ginny and quickly shut the door. She was wondering why Harry and Ginny were not at the party with all the other loud celebrators. After Voldemort was defeat in the middle of their sixth year, Harry finally allowed someone in his relatively unhappy life to brighten it up. Let's just say that Harry and Ginny are found awfully close to each other during these times of peace. She left the tower and went to find someplace else to study in peace.

She walked down to the entrance hall to head outside to sit at the lake to study when she realized that the sun was completely set. 'Great,' she thought, 'Well, maybe I can use it just once more…' She sat her bag down on the steps to the entrance hall and pulled out a long silver chain from the bag. On the end of the chain was a small hourglass; it was her Time Turner that Headmaster Dumbledore gave back to her to use for her final year, so that she could begin her apprentice with Professor Vector in Arithmancy. She, while holding her Arithmancy book, placed the chain over her head and started to turn back time a couple of hours, so that she could study in the sun by the lake, while everyone else, including her, was at the final Quidditch game of the year.

While turning the hourglass she was startled by a loud noise of someone opening the doors to the castle coming from behind her and tripped down the last steps of the stairs, falling face first to the ground. Hesitantly, she picked her self up and grabbed her book that had fallen loose from her grasp as she hit the ground. 'Well, at least I went back a little, the sun is now out' she thought, while looking around for her bag that she put on the steps, upon not finding it, she realized that she forgot to hold on to it when going into the past. Sighing, she walked over to the calm lake, sat down on under a tree, and opened up her book to study.

After a couple of hours of intense studying, the sun set once again. Surprised that she did not hear the chanting crowd of Gryffindors pass on their way back to the castle to celebrate their win earlier, she stood up and turned back to the castle. By the time she reached the castle it was pitch black and the summer night had turned cool and silent.

She opened up the large oak doors and hurried inside. It was completely dark; not a soul in sight, very strange for the busy school at nightfall. 'Where is everyone? Shouldn't they be coming for dinner?' she thought. She walked across the Entrance Hall to the Great Hall to see if anyone was there; once again, it was completely empty of students and only one person was at the Head Table. The young man at the Head Table was wearing dark forest green robes, almost black, and he had long ebony hair flowing over his face as he looked down at the book he was reading. Hermione did not recognize him as any student or professor that she knew.

"Hello?" She said cautiously.

"Yes?" The man said without looking up from the book.

"Well, I was wondering where everyone was," she said walking up past the student tables to the Head Table.

"And who should be here?" He said darkly while finally looking up at the interrupter of his reading.

"Students, staff, pro…fess…ors…" She said stuttering while looking closer at the face in front of her. Her head was overloading with information and questions as she looked at the young man again.

"Professor Snape?" she asked, while slipping into darkness.

Thanks for reading; I will update soon!


End file.
